Hunger
by underb00b
Summary: ONE SHOT: Rewritten "Dude, I love Mexican" scene with a more romantic twist from 305. Rated T because there is no sex, yet there is A LOT of making out, so, enjoy!


_Hey all! So once again, I wrote this in like an hour, so I did not proofread or looked at details that closely, that being said, it was basically what came to my head first so, I hope you enjoy! _

_This is a rewritten scene, if you can call it that, from a more romantic Scisaac POV. It is set during 305, during their "Dude, I Love Mexican" scene. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters OR the dialogue which I did use in exact context. _

* * *

Scott tossed his helmet around, his leather jacket slightly screeching at the small movements of his muscles. His mind was absolutely blowing up with superfluous thoughts about Derek and the Alphas. His mind couldn't wrap around the thought of Derek going to face the pack of Alphas alone without his help. His side ached with anticipation, until he finally made up his mind to go help Derek.

Scott heard his mom go up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. Shortly, he heard her start to snore and he started to calm down. He stuck his hand in his leather jacket and fumbled through his pockets to find his keys to his bike. Scott bit his lip with his human teeth and turned around.

"Woah!" Scott exclaimed when he saw Isaac standing at his door. Isaac was holding his own helmet with one hand and the other was half dipped into his jean pocket. Scott could smell Isaac's scent mixed with his leather jacket. His mouth watered.

"Where are you going?" Isaac questioned, his head half cocked to the side, resting on the wooden doorframe.

Scott plunged through his mind, trying to think of a legitimate excuse that wouldn't make Isaac want to come with him and risk his life, "Uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat."

Isaac raised his eyebrows and pushed himself off the doorframe he was resting on, "Cool, I'll go with you." Isaac stepped closer to Scott. Scott could hear his heartbeat through the fabric of his gray V-neck and his black leather jacket.

Scott rose his eyes so that he could look at Isaac straight in the eye, "No, it's okay dude. I can eat alone."

Isaac's blue eyes pierced through him, "What are you getting?" His body was extremely close to Scott's. Shivers went down his spine.

"Uh…Mexican," Scott said, his eyes loosely focused on Isaac's lips.

"Dude, I love Mexican," Isaac's hands went down to wrap around Scott's sharp cheeks and brought their faces together. Their helmets dropped on the floor with a loud thud. Isaac's lips tasted like mint. Scott traced his lower lip with his tongue, tasting the delicious freshness of his breath. Scott knew he wasn't only talking about the food.

"Isaac!" Scott said through his half closed lips. Isaac separated his face a little from his, his hands not letting go of his face. Isaac looked down at him, a wild smirk of his face.

Scott struggled to come up with words, "I can eat alone. It's okay."

With the same wild smirk, Isaac lowered down to kiss Scott again, this time, Scott found it hard to want to let go, "You're not going alone." It was then that Scott knew that Isaac knew.

"How did you know?" Scott said in a hush, his lips aching to kiss Isaac again and tangle his hands in his curly hair.

"I know you've been worried sick all week, you even talked about it in your sleep," Isaac told him, his brows furred together in worry.

Scott looked sideways in embarrassment. He interlaced his fingers around Isaac's and led him down the stairs to the front door, both of them not making a single sound.

Scott and Isaac walked over to the sleek motorcycle. Before hopping on, Scott surprised Isaac with a quick peck. Isaac smiled widely before pushing his hair back and putting his helmet on.

They rode the whole way in utter silence. Isaac's hands were wrapped tightly around Scott's waist. His muscles contracted with Isaac's every touch. Every once in a while, Isaac would put his face down to Scott's shoulder a bite it playfully; it was almost relaxing for him.

They arrived to the abandoned building in what seemed like a very short amount of time. To Scott's dislike, Isaac unwrapped his arms around him and in a swift movement got off the bike. Scott watched him as he took his helmet off and shook his head to rearrange his hair.

"Are you gonna get off?" Isaac asked, a small smile plastered on his face.

Scott nodded and got off, propping the motorcycle up and steady.

"We're just going to talk to him. Try to reason with him," Scott explained, watching Isaac's every move, "That's it."

Isaac nodded and smiled lazily. The smile quickly grew into a smirk that made Scott's insides turn to butterflies.

"What?" Scott asked, half smiling and a small chuckle coming out of his.

Isaac got close to Scott, his arms wrapping around Scott's waist, leaving no gap in between them, "Nothing, it's just uh…" He pressed his lips onto Scott's, his sweet breath seeping into his mouth all over again. Their lips moved in synchronization for a few minutes. Scott's shoulder blades relaxed as he moved his hands up Isaac's muscular back. His sweet, manly smell tickling Scott's nostrils.

"I'm actually kinda hungry now," Isaac said as he separated a little from Scott, realizing that the main reason they were here was to face Derek and the Alphas. He kissed his jawline once more.

Scott smiled, his eyes turning into a molten gold, "Me too."

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to** comment your thoughts** and send me some suggestions to my tumblr, .com_

_Much love,_

_K._

_ps: i suck at writing kissing scenes, i tried. _


End file.
